At Least She’s Having Fun
by DatJazzGuy
Summary: Oneshot collection of Phineas causing his own doom while Isabella sits back and enjoys the ride.
1. GreatestDesire

**For legal reasons my non existent lawyer is telling me to tell you I don't own phineas and Ferb. **

_Another fun Phineas-filled day of summer!_

Isabella thought to herself, as she entered the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, greeting her long-time crush with,

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha doooooin?" She added 2 extra "oo's" that day just to switch it up a bit.

"Oh," The triangle headed inventor said, "Hi Isabella! We were just trying out our own genie lamp!"

_Don't get lost in his eyes again, focus on the conversation!_

"Genie lamp?" She said back, "Did you make your own genie?"

"Well it doesn't entirely work like that. It's actually just a "Greatest Desire" machine that we made to look like a genie bottle."

"What's a Greatest Desire machine?"

"It's a machine that materializes anybody's greatest desire into existence! If you look to your left you can see all the cool stuff everybody's received from this thing."

She turned to her left and saw Baljeet with a bully-proof super suit, Ferb who was hanging out with his favorite football team, and Buford who had… a sandwich.

"Why does Buford just have a sandwich?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah uh," Phineas responded, "That's just what the machine gave him."

"What can I say," Buford said, "I'm a man of simple tastes." He shrugged and started munching on his greatest desire.

"Sooo… Phineas, have you tried the machine yet?" She said looking back toward her crush.

"Well yeah I just did, but from what I can tell nothing happened when I did it."

"Weird." She said back.

"Here Isabella, you give it a try!" The boy smiled and handed her the lamp.

"Oh… u-uh…" Isabella was 100 percent sure that her greatest desire would be something related to Phineas. And she didn't know how far her subconscious would go with her wish. "...maybe I shouldn't." She finally said back.

"Whaat?" Phineas continued to smile, "Isabella, your greatest wish could come true and you're passing it up?"

"Isabella," Baljeet chirped from the back, "It is your greatest desire, no matter what it could be it is physically impossible for you to not like it."

"Cmon Isabella, I just want to make you happy!" Phineas smiled even wider.

_Awwwww_

She couldn't say no to that. "Okokok, i'll do it. How bad could this go anyways?"

_Really bad._

Slowly but surely, she rubbed the lamp. The group waited for a bit, hoping for something to happen. Nothing happened. Phineas broke the silence, "I guess your in the same boat as me Isabel-"

_Here it comes._

Phineas suddenly bent down on one knee. "M-My body's moving on it's own!" He shouted, as a ring poofed into his hand.

"I-Isabella?" Phineas said as his last words, as his face seemed to change expression. And in an entirely different tone of voice, Phineas exclaimed,

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you marry me?"

Isabella stopped for a couple seconds, completely swept over by different emotions.

_I know I should definitely find a way to reverse this because I'm basically stripping him of free will…_

She smiled.

_But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with this._

"YES!" Isabella finally squealed after her silence. She didn't even look to see what the rest of the group thought of this, she simply took Phineas' hand, and walked with him out the gate.

The group sat there for a long time, completely confused. After a good 10 minutes, Ferb finally sighed,

"We should start on finding a way to reverse this… before they get to the honeymoon."

**Btw, Phineas did actually get something from the machine. As soon as he made his wish, Isabella walked through the gate. I think you can piece together the rest. Thanks for reading and if something needs fixing please review and let me know!**


	2. Autocorrect

**Hey lawyer man's back and apparently once wasn't enough so I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Also just to clarify, this is an entirely different story from the last one, so don't let it confuse you. Enjoy!**

**_Phineas POV_**:

_Now to screw in that last bolt…_

"Ferb! It's finally ready!" Phineas Flynn declared as he held up a strange looking contraption. Ferb stopped what he was doing and made his way over to Phineas' desk. The triangle boy snapped the contraption onto the top of his phone and it started to make buzzing noises.

"Now let's see what we can do about the most hated invention known to mankind, autocorrect." Phineas said proudly as he unlocked his phone.

Ever since the stepbrothers received their first phones they found themselves unimpressed. They had already built one of them not too long ago, and in terms of which design was better, it was no contest. No matter how much the boys looked, they couldn't find a teleportation application on their new phones.

After experimenting with the texting for a while, they came to realize that the autocorrect was definitely more trouble than it was worth. Some words almost always were changed incorrectly, and while the brothers _could_ just fix this problem in the in app settings, creating an over-complicated device was more their style.

After a reassuring thumbs up from Ferb, Phineas opened the messages app, and looked for the perfect person to test their new project on. The most recent of his contacts was Isabella, so he decided to just go with her. As he clicked on her name their last conversation was shown:

**Phineas: I still don't get it Isabella. Why do you need to invite me to the dance if I'm already going?**

**Isabella: That's not what I'm saying Phin. I'm asking if WE can go, TOGETHER.**

**Phineas: Yeah we're going as a group right? I thought that's what we agreed on.**

**Isabella: Forget it.**

_I still don't understand what she was talking about. But whatever, it's time to test this baby out!_

Phineas typed out his first test message: "hay izaBela"

**Phineas: Hey Isabella!**

"It looks like it works Ferb!" Phineas said happily, as the two fistbumped while waiting for Isabella's response.

**Isabella: Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?**

_That catchphrase never gets old._

Phineas typed: "tAstin sOmethon oUt."

And as the message sent Phineas got lost in thinking about his project for tomorrow, which was a Bluetooth dog leash. He didn't even notice the changes the autocorrect machine was making. When he looked down again and re-read his message he facepalmed.

**Phineas: Askin someone out.**

_Oh boy._

As Phineas worked on a correction text, he said quickly, "Ok Ferb this thing may need a slight tweaking." As he was still typing out his response the reply came in.

**Isabella: And who may that be?**

Phineas finally finished his text and read though it one last time: "Sorry Sorry, I meant that I'm testing on you."

He pressed send and it seemed the universe had more in store for him.

**Phineas: Sorry Sorry, I meant that I'm asking out you.**

_COME ON_

"That time my text was spelled 100% correct." Phineas groaned, "I guess maybe this thing needs more than a 'slight tweaking'."

_I have to type up a response fast. We're like 10, there's no way Isabella's ready to date ye-_

**Isabella: OHMYGOSH YES OF COURSE I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!**

Phineas' eyes widened and he heard Ferb laughing his heart out

_D-Did I...who….I…. DID I JUST GET A GIRLFRIEND?!?_

Phineas was like 2 seconds away from going into shock, but he caught himself just in time. It was true that he did like Isabella, but he didn't think he'd be dealing with this kind of stuff for a while.

_So u-uh… I guess I… have to say where our...date… is gonna be._

Phineas typed the first thing that came to mind: "So, how does building a Bluetooth dog leash together sound?"

Phineas clicked send but the universe still wasn't quite done yet.

**Phineas: So, how does dinner at my place sound?**

"Ferb only like a fourth of that is remotely close to what I put." Phineas sighed as Ferb continued to laugh.

**Isabella: It sounds wonderful!**

_Well, I guess my wingman autocorrect knows what it's doing._

**Phineas: And maybe when it gets late we can head over to my room for a little fun.**

_WHAT?!_

"FERB I DIDN'T EVEN PRESS ANYTHING." The triangle headed boy cried as he awaited Isabella's response.

_Well, Isabella's friendship was fun while it lasted._

**Isabella: I like the sound of that ;)**

_AREN'T WE LIKE 10?!?!?!_

Phineas tried to consult Ferb but his step brother was too busy laughing on the floor.

**Isabella: I'm coming over right now. Get ready for 6 years of waiting to be dumped on you all at once!**

_What does that mean?_

Not even 5 seconds after the text was sent did the doorbell ring.

"Ferb I'm scared." Phineas squeaked as he went to answer the door. As Ferb saw his stepbrother leave he got off the floor and threw away his secret remote control for Phineas' phone.

"I believe my work here is done." Ferb announced silently while drying his eyes.

**I hope you had sympathy for poor Phineas during that ordeal. If something was off about the story review and let me know for the next one. Thanks for reading!**


	3. PackItUpTight

**So** **luckily I haven't been struck down by a lawsuit yet but once again just in case, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Also, for this story, I decided to use both Phineas and Isabella's POV's. Hope you like it!**

**_Isabella's POV:_**

Isabella walked down the same road she had for the last couple summers of her life again to greet her childhood crush for another day of summer.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha dooin?" Isabella said playfully.

"Hey Izzy!" Phineas responded from across the backyard.

_I love it when he calls me that._

"We were just packing up all this junk with our 'Pack it up tightTM' blaster." Phineas said as he walked up to her.

"TM?"

"Yeah me and Ferb liked the name so much we got it copyrighted."

"Fancy. What does it do?"

"It packs any group of items it blasts into a box! Right now we're just using it to help clean out the garage."

"Well let's go see it in action!" Isabella said, running toward the strange device. As she got closer Buford, who was running the machine, stopped her.

"Back away," Buford groaned, "Only professionals can handle machines like this."

"So I'm assuming you're a certified 'pack it up tightTM-ologist?" Isabella responded with her arms crossed.

"Of course I am! It runs in the family!" Buford said matter-of-factly.

"Riiiiiiight." Isabella chuckled as she watched Buford pull a lever which shot a beam at a pile of Capri pants. In an instant the pile became a box way smaller than the pile was.

"As I said," Phineas chirped from behind, "It 'packs it up tightTM'"

"You said it." Isabella looked toward the barrel of the machine, now strangely rotated toward her and Phineas.

_Pack it up…. tight._

Isabella slammed down the lever.

**Phineas' POV**:

Phineas had no idea what had happened. One moment he was just standing in his backyard doing his normal thing, and now everything was pitch black. He found himself in a very tight position, and his body instinctively latched on to the warm object he was next to.

_W-What… where am I?_

Phineas still sat in silence, as he heard distant voices from somewhere.

"A-Am I, packed in a box?" Phineas asked himself out loud, as he still held onto whatever was next to him. "Well, it's a good thing I have my flashlight bracelet on."

Phineas uncomfortably moved around so he could turn on his flashlight, still staying close to whatever he was packed in with. As he tried to find the on button Phineas started to wonder what he was latching onto.

_It doesn't feel like a pillow or anything. It's soft, it's got a strange shape, and... it smells like strawberries._

"Ah there we go!" Phineas exclaimed as he found the on button. He pressed it and looked upon the object that was next to him.

"H-Heya Phineas…"

**Isabella's POV:**

For the 45 seconds Phineas was holding Isabella, she couldn't have been happier. She really had to restrain herself from cuddling back. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, and soon Isabella found herself literally face-to-face with an extremely confused Phineas.

"AH! Sorrysorrysorry! I'm so sorry Isabella I didn't know!" Phineas squeaked as he launched himself backwards, which didn't really do anything and the two still sat right next to each other.

"It's ok Phineas!" Isabella quickly reassured, "You didn't know."

"S-Still though," Phineas apologized, "If you had told me I would've definitely stopped."

"Trust me Phineas, I'm fine." Isabella sighed dreamily.

_I can safely say that pressing that lever was one of the best ideas I've ever had._

Now the two just sat there awkwardly, one trying to stay as far away from the other as they could, and the other not letting go without a fight. They stayed like that for a while, until finally Phineas asked,

"So uh, shouldn't someone have found us by now? We should just be sitting in a box in the backyard. It's not like anything's stopping them from opening the box."

"I'm not too worried… I'm sure they'll come eventually." Isabella responded. She was enjoying every second of this, and she wasn't about to complain about no one coming to save them.

_Well, since I've got the time._

Isabella flung herself forward and landed on top of Phineas.

"Whoops!" Isabella chuckeld, "My bad!"

"I-It's all good Isabella!" Phineas stuttered, Isabella noticed him blush

Both just layed like that for a while, Isabella barely containing her squealing.

"S-So… u-uh are you just gonna like, stay there?" Phineas murmured.

"What?" Isabella sighed seductively, "Do you not like it?"

"N-No! I l-like it! It's just uh…"

_He just said he likes it!_

"Well, if you like this," Isabella whispered, "I'm sure you're gonna like…" She leaned in for something she had been wanting to do for a long time.

"W-What?" Phineas whispered.

The duo got closer, and their faces were a couple millimeters from the kiss of the century when suddenly,

BANG

Light engulfed the two as they looked up to see the source of the interruption.

"Hey lovebirds," Buford bellowed, "Pie's ready whenever you want it."

It took the couple a second to realize what that meant, as they both sprang out of the box.

_I WAS SO. CLOSE._

Phineas awkwardly walked over to the Pie table, and Isabella stood in place for a couple seconds, contemplating the last couple minutes. Suddenly out of nowhere, Ferb appeared beside her and said,

"I tried to give you more time, but Buford kept insisting that he didn't want, 'Nobody doin' any funny business without protection.'"

**Ok so maaaaaybe K is stretching it a bit. Still hope you enjoyed it though, and if you can, review and let me know how I can improve! (Also for legal reasons no, "Pack it up tight" is not actually copyrighted.)**


	4. Runawaytogether

**So if PETA's reading this, in my defense he was a guy before becoming a horse. Still don't own Phineas and Ferb. Thanks for reading!**

**Isabella POV:**

Isabella's alarm clock blasted loudly as the sun rose across the horizon. In response, Isabella whacked the top of it while moaning to herself,

_I would give anything to get back into that dream I was just having; me and horse Phineas were just about to get frisky!_

She slowly got out of bed and got ready for the summer day waiting for her across the street.

* * *

Isabella happily trotted across the sidewalk toward the Flynn-Fletcher residence. She walked through the gate and was just about to say her catchphrase when Phineas galloped up to her, literally.

"Hey Isabella! Me and Ferb had an early start this morning, so with the extra time, we made a machine that can transform someone into any animal, real or not! I think you can tell already that I made myself a centaur!" Phineas neighed, again quite literally.

Issabella stared and said nothing. Phineas looked exactly how she had always imagined him. He stood tall (for once) with his normal upper torso on top, and a brown horse body on the bottom.

_He's… perfect._

Phineas spoke again, "If you would look over behind the tree you can see that Ferb already turned into a dragon, Baljeet into a Gorilla, and the chicken running around over there is Buford."

Isabella continued to say nothing.

"So far the machine doesn't seem to have any unwanted side effects, so you're welcome to try it out!" Phineas said happily.

Isabella just stared at him some more.

"Um… Isabella are you ok?" The boy asked with a concerned look on his face.

"C...Can I…" Isabella finally said, "...ride you?"

"I don't see why not!" Phineas neighed, positioning himself so Isabella could get on.

Isabella quickly hopped on, and when she noticed there was nothing to strap herself onto, she simply latched herself onto Phineas' upper half.

"Alright here we go!" He shouted, as they blasted off into the neighborhood.

Isabella had never felt a feeling like this before. The wind going past her as they sped down the road made her feel alive. The girl was cheering as they continued to gain speed.

"Faster Phineas Faster!" She yelled.

As they continued to get faster and faster, Isabella had to hold on tighter and tighter to Phineas' upper torso. She noticed the blush coming off him as she got closer to him. Finally Phineas came to a stop and said while panting,

"Ok I think we should go meet up with the others again."

As much as Isabella ditdn't want this to end, she knew that the gang were probably waiting for them so they could start their next big project. As Phineas galloped slowly home, Isabella whispered into his ear,

"Phineas?"

"Yeah Isabella?"

"Can you be a horse more often?"

**A little shorter than normal, but I hope this still turned out good! Review and let me know how to improve!**


	5. Phineastothefuture

**So I don't know much about time travel, so sorry if I break the laws of time or something. Phineas and Ferb aren't mine, in case you weren't aware.**

Isabella trudged across the sidewalk toward the home of the Flynn-Fletcher boys.

_Alright, today there's going to be no manipulation, flirting, or romance as a whole. After all these failed attempts to win Phineas' heart, I'm really starting to doubt that the future has anything in store for our relationship._

Isabella sighed and opened the gate to the famous backyard.

"Hey Phineas," she said with a fake smile, "Watcha doooin?"

"Isabella?" Phineas said concerned, walking away from the giant screen he was working on, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me." She responded. "What's the screen for?"

"Oh," The triangle headed inventor said with a growing smile, "This is our 'Tommorow TV' machine!"

"What does it do?" Isabella said walking up to the controls.

"It allows us to start a video call with ourselves from the future!" Phineas said in a grand voice.

"Wait, how does that work?"

"Well, to be honest we're not too sure if it even does work yet. Right now we're trying to get a signal." He said pointing to Ferb working on a radio tower.

"Hold on a minute..." Isabella said confused, "If you're calling the future you, how are they going to know when and how to pick up?"

"It's simple!" Phineas said sitting down in front of the screen, "All we have to do is remember to pick up 30 years from now!"

And at that moment the screen jumped to life, and as the picture slowly came in, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella all sat down next to the screen.

"Audio all set Ferb?" Phineas asked his Step brother, who responded with a blink. "Alrighty then!"

Suddenly, the picture faded into a techy looking room, with a 39 year old Phineas staring them in the face.

_H-He's so... handsome. Agh! Keep it together Isabella!_

"Woah, it's me!" Young Phineas said to the screen.

"Hey little me! How's summer?" Old Phineas questioned happily.

_Luckily, it doesn't look like he changes with age._

"Awesome! How's your summer?" Young Phineas happily replied.

"Well, obviously I can't give away a lot about the future. You know that whole time-space-continuum stuff." Old Phineas said back.

"Yeah yeah, we know." Phineas chuckled to his future self.

From behind Old Phineas, a door was opened, and more light entered the room. Coming through the door, to Young Phineas' suprise, was an older Isabella.

_It's... me?_

"Oh hey, Its Isabella! Did you invite her over for the call?" Young Phineas said innocently.

"Oh um!" Old Phineas got out of his chair, "I've gotta go do something, I'll be back in a sec!" He ran offscreen toward Isabella.

_I wonder... what I'm doing there. Is he... are we... no! I'm not gonna get my hopes up!_

From the backround, old Isabella could be heard, "Hey Honey! Watcha doo-"

After that all they could hear was faint whispering.

_H-Honey? No, I already fell for that one before. It has to be a misunderstanding._

Finally, after minutes of silence, Old Phineas returned with Old Isabella.

"Hey you guys!" Old Isabella smiled, and she turned back to Old Phineas, "We look so cute!"

Isabella looked at her future self entranced, and not too soon after, the older Isabella started to stare as well, and their eyes met.

"H-Hey..." Isbella squeaked not knowing what to say.

"So, how's the Future?" Young Phineas asked, excited.

"It's..." Old Phineas looked toward the woman sitting next to him, "Wonderful."

_Did he just... I can't just be imagining this. Right?_

"Anything new?" Young Phineas questioned.

"Well, you've got the obvious stuff like flying cars, jet packs. But more interestingly..." Old Phineas grinned, "I've got myself a great wife."

_HES MARRIED. Is it to me? I mean, all the evidence points to it... or is it just Phineasland again?_

"Who's the lucky girl?" Young Isabella suddenly asked.

Old Isabella smiled, "Thats confidential."

"Boys!" The young step-brothers' mother randomly called from the house.

"Coming Mom!" Young Phineas shouted, as he and Ferb got off from the screen and ran in the house, "We'll be right back!" Phineas said to the group as they left.

A couple seconds of awkward silence just between Young Isabella and the two adults were held, until Old Isabella finally broke the tension.

"Hey, I know you've been waiting to see this for a while." She said looking toward her young self. She then turned to Old Phineas and brought their two lips together. Young Isabella's eyes widened, and before the young girl could say anything, she fainted.

**Hope this one wasn't too short. Also I just wanted to say thanks for all the positive reviews. I know this is pretty late but I just feel like it had to be said. Thanks for reading!**

* * *


End file.
